


Hell’s Life Studio, VR but the AI are causing supernatural bullshit.

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benry causes problems, Crossover, Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Kinda, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but he also fixes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Floxy-offical: (Here, have a hells studio fic idea: Sammy's reaction and frustration to getting sweetvoice thanks to Benrey)For the record I’m calling this crossover: Hell’s Life Studio, VR but the AI are causing supernatural bullshit.
Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hell’s Life Studio, VR but the AI are causing supernatural bullshit.

Honestly, Sammy Lawrence could rationalize why Joey would hire a security guard.

In fact, if he did hire Benry, the music director might consider it one of Joey’s more logical and reasonable ideas, he even wondered why the animator didn’t do it much sooner.

In addition to the normal reasons why an animation studio or other work place in general would hire security guards, due to the magical nature of the studio and some of it’s inhabitants, if any average Joe walked off the street into the building, everything would turn to chaos.

Newspaper reporters would come at the studio like vultures to a fresh kill, Joey would be demonized as some sort of Satan worshiping lunatic who'd happily sacrifice his employees' humanity for the sake of his success, the toons would get captured by the government and probably get dissected... And heaven forbid what would happen if by accident, someone who wasn't that familiar with the studio and it's magical ink got caught in the ‘splash zone’.

So when Mr. BENRY BENRY BENRY BENRY BENRY BENRY BENRY BENRY BENRY BENRY BENR... came up to him and his coworkers asking to see their passports, Sammy was mildly annoyed by this new guard's rude demeanor, but didn't think much of him other than 'Oh fuck, I guess I'll have to carry my passport to work now, I guess'.

Except, there was one problem; Joey didn’t hire Benry at all. He was just some random guy in a guard uniform (that didn't even have the studio's logo on it at all) who showed up one day and the studio was so weird that people just either didn't care much for another weird thing going on or had came to the same logic-based conclusion that Sammy did.

Scratch that, there were two problems: Benry wasn't exactly human and while he looked like he was, any normal person off the street who wasn't unfazed by the supernatural could automatically tell that he wasn't. As the guard wasn't particularly interested at hiding his otherworldly nature.

Now, in a place like the studio where people experience magical shenanigans almost weekly and have an honest to god living cartoon character as a boss, a dimension-hopping, skeleton summoning, security guard who shits in urinals and may or may not be an eldritch horror god is completely... well, not exactly normal per say, but it's not like the employees would scream and clutch their pearls at the slightest signs of abnormality in their line of work.

The studio had a tendency to dismiss pretty much anything in their workplace that they knew for a fact was not a normal thing as the Ink's fault.

New security guard is phasing through the walls? Must've gotten caught in an ink shower. He hasn't talked to Joey about it? Well, phasing through the walls at will could be useful for his job, nobody's really planning on nagging him about making Joey 'change him back'.

Said guard is hovering in the middle of the break room with his legs and arms rimrod straight and the latter outstretched (in a pose the man had described as 'T-posing' later.)? Must've walked into a ritual by accident and is having fun with it. Some people are just better sports about the weirdness of the studio than others are.

Benry's ...singing? And multicolored orbs are flying out of his mouth? And the blue orbs have the ability to calm people down when they hit them? Again, weird, nobody's really sure why or how the ink did THAT to him. But then again nobody also knew why or how the ink could turn people into cartoon animals and brought inanimate objects to life other than "it's magic".

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here."

The monotone voice of the security guard droned as Sammy opened the door to his own office.

"Son of a-" The musician took in a sharp inhale and turned to face Benry. "Good morning Benry, are you here to check my passport again for the forty-eighth time in a row or just to cause problems?"

"Wha? I'm not causing any problems. Are you trying to cause problems? Because I'll have to escort you off the premises if you do."

"I WORK here Benry, you saw me conducting the band _five minutes ago_."

"Yeah... that kinda sounds like bullshit bro. I'm gonna need to check your passport just to make sure."

"Ugh, fine.."

Sammy rifled through his pockets as the ceiling above the pair creaked ominously, making Sammy rifle through his pockets faster as he knew what that meant.

"Not gonna lie, you're looking kinda... you're looking kinda suspicious rn. You got something to hide? What are you trying to hide?"

"BENRY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE CEILING IS ABOUT TO-"

Before Sammy could finish what he was saying, the ceiling crashed down on both of them.

"Ugh... Shit..." Benry emerged from the rubble and fished out the limp music director out of it as well. "You ok there bro?"

As Sammy was unconscious, he didn't respond.

"Fuck, you don't look ok at all... Looks like you need some CPR there, good thing I'm trained by professionals, hang tight."

Benry laid the musician flat on a piece of the floor that wasn't obscured by rubble and opened Sammy's mouth while firing a teal-green heal beam into it with the Black Mesa Sweet Voice. What? He knew better than to cheat on Feetman by smooching a married man, especially while he was in the dark ages where PS4s don't exist and being gay is illegal and pretty much punishable by death.

Sammy lurched back to life coughing his lungs out as the inside of his throat felt like it was oiled, set on fire, and extinguished with sand. Luckily for him, he otherwise felt perfectly fine albeit shaken up by almost being crushed to death.

"Oh cool, you're not dead. So, about that passport..."

"Benry, what the FuuuAAAAAAaAAAaAAAaaaAAaAAaaAaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAaAAAaaAAAA!"

Both men jumped back in surprise as a beam of brightly colored orbs flew out of Sammy's mouth starting of in teal (usually means 'need meal' but here Benry was certain that in this context it meant surprise), teal-to-white (I'm struck with fright), white-to-red (filled with dread.), and red-to-dark blue (I FUCKING HATE YOU!).

"Uh.. Wow, rude." Benry smacked his lips. "I just, I just saved your life back there, there's no need to talk to me like that."

Sammy's eye twitched as he stared at him dead in the eyes and chucked his passport in Benry's face before heading up to Joey's office to ask him where he found this guy and why the fuck did he hire this guy.


End file.
